


Hovering Around

by purajobot935



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 7 Virtues, Abstinence, Character Study, Cosmos gets to shine, Diligence, Friendship, Gen, Humility, Kindness, Love, cos he's an awesome character ok, generosity, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purajobot935/pseuds/purajobot935
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into everyone's favorite green flying saucer. You may not see him, but that doesn't mean he's not watching you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger Than Fiction

Title: Stranger Than Fiction  
Author: Papyrus_Quill/PuraJo  
Character/Pairing: Cosmos, Sunstreaker  
Rating/Warning: G.  
Disclaimer/Author’s Note: Cosmos ponders what love is.  
Group/Theme: 7 Holy Virtues – Love.

  
Fiction made love sound easy. In reality however, love was quite the hard thing to do. Sure they always said “love your enemy, love your neighbor” and all that happy stuff, but Cosmos figured that whoever wrote those words never had to try and put those words into practice. Sometimes, loving your enemy was not as easy as it sounded, especially when they were much bigger than you and had the nasty tendency of putting little Minibots like myself in the med bay.

Cosmos winced as Ratchet welded a patch to his elbow, damaged as a result of a rather nasty toss by one yellow Lamborghini. The green flying saucer knew deep down that Sunstreaker probably didn’t mean to send him sailing into the nearest wall, but he couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit angry about it.

“Just what were you thinking trying to take on Sunstreaker?” Ratchet asked him.

“I wasn’t trying to take him on,” Cosmos replied. “I was trying to stop him from beating Cliffjumper into scrap.”

“And you thought jumping on his back would help?”

“Well, at least it distracted him long enough for Cliffjumper to get up and try to tackle him.”

“So it didn’t occur to you to just go and find one of the bigger mechs, like say, maybe Ironhide or Prowl?”

“I guess not.” Cosmos sighed.

Ratchet shook his head. “Next time, just go find help.” He patted the Minibot’s arm. “There, all fixed. You should have no more problems with it provided you don’t get into Cliffjumper’s habit of Lamborghini-baiting.”

Cosmos hopped off the table. “Or maybe Sunstreaker should just learn how to control his temper.” He flexed his elbow a bit. “Thanks Ratchet.”

“Don’t do anything stupid on patrol either.”

Cosmos gave him a dismissive wave over his shoulder as he headed out…

… Once in the upper atmosphere, though still within Earth’s bounds, he thought some more about what had just happened back at the base. Love indeed! He couldn’t even bring himself to like Sunstreaker, let alone love him. The mech was an arrogant, vain slagger who thought it was funny to beat up smaller mechs on a whim, and Cosmos didn’t see how anyone could love someone like that. Honestly, he knew a few Decepticons with better temperaments than the yellow warrior..

And speaking of Decepticons…

“Cosmos to Auto-base, I’ve picked up some Decepticon activity on my scanners and it looks like they’ve got some new weapon pointing in your direction. Transmitting coordinates now,” he radioed.

“Acknowledged, Cosmos,” came Prowl’s clear reply. “Continue monitoring and stay out of sight. We’ll be sending a team out to take care of the situation soon.”

The little Minibot waited and watched. From his height and position, it wasn’t long before he saw steady dust cloud in the distance moving ever closer to the Decepticons’ location, and before he knew it, there was a fine old battle under way.

At one point, Sunstreaker managed to launch himself onto Starscream’s back and was now trying to wrestle the jet to the ground. He hadn’t accounted for Starscream being prepared for him this time though, and as soon as he touched the mech’s plating, the Seeker spun into a barrel-roll and flung him off.

Cosmos knew the impact with the ground was not going to be at all pretty, and from somewhere below he heard Sideswipe’s alarmed cry as he tried in vain to fight off Decepticons to get under his brother and somehow break his fall.

Maybe there would never be any friendship between Sunstreaker and the Minibots. Maybe there would never be an end to their long rivalry, but as he watched Sunstreaker fall and Sideswipe rush to try and catch him, he realized that despite the yellow mech’s less-than-friendly personality there was someone who still loved him. That was enough to settle it.

To Cosmos, if someone was worth loving, then he was worth saving. The little flying saucer fired up his thrusters and sped after Sunstreaker, opening a hatch in his under-carriage and tossing out a cable.

“Sunstreaker! Catch!”

The yellow warrior looked up and thrust out his hand, locking his fingers around the cable and stopping his descent with a jerk. Cosmos pushed his stabilizers to maximum in an effort not to get pulled down by Sunstreaker’s weight, then slowly cruised lower till the Lamborghini could let go and gently drop to the ground.

Before any words could be exchanged between the two, Sideswipe reached him and, to Cosmos surprised, punched his brother hard in the jaw.

“You fragging idiot!” the red twin roared at him. “What were you thinking going up there without me?!”

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics with the promise of certain retribution, then proceeded to vent his anger on the nearest Decepticon.

Cosmos was forgotten until the convoy made it back to the Ark, the new Decepticon weapon nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. As he was about to head inside, he found his path blocked by none other than Sunstreaker himself. Instinctively, the Minibot backed up a step.

“Relax alright,” Sunstreaker said. “I just wanted to say thanks, for tossing me that line earlier.”

“Oh. Heh, you’re welcome,” Cosmos replied.

“As for this morning with Cliffjumper. That wasn’t your fight, you know that right?”

“You can't expect me to stand around and watch one of my fellow Minibots get hurt.”

“You can't expect me to stand around and listen to someone bad-mouth my twin. Just so we’re clear, no one calls Sideswipe a useless, scrapping retard but me.”

Cosmos blinked. So that was why. It hadn’t been an act of malice at all, but one done out of love for a twin. “We’re clear.” Maybe Sunstreaker wasn’t so bad after all.

“Good, now beat it squirt, and make sure you don’t hog up the washracks.”

Then again… Or perhaps this was his version of saying they were square.

Maybe love wasn’t that complicated.

~END.

\---------

And that's all!


	2. Acts of Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos doesn’t belong to me.

Title: Acts of Kindness  
Author: Papyrus_Quill/PuraJo  
Character/Pairing: Cosmos, Jazz, Perceptor  
Rating/Warning: PG for death  
Disclaimer/Author’s Note: Cosmos doesn’t belong to me.   
Group/Theme: 7 Holy Virtues – Kindness.  
Author Notes: Takes place just after the "God Gambit" episode.

 

If this was a happy ending, Cosmos didn't see what was quite so happy about it. Sure, the others had managed to drive off the Decepticons and rid the people of a tyrant, but the innocent inhabitants of Titan had lost their homes when the Decepticons had decided to blow up the crystal mines in revenge, and the resulting explosions and fires had caused many a casualty amongst the people. Had the Autobots not been around, Cosmos knew the whole population would have been wiped out, but it was not enough comfort for him when he looked around at the injured.

Around the new campsite Jazz, Perceptor and the natives' leader Telaria went around trying to offer what aid they could to the wounded, while Omega Supreme rested a little further off - recharging for the long trip back to Earth. All three of them looked worn. Jazz's armor was stained with whatever passed as blood for the Titanians, as was Perceptor's, while Telaria went around with whatever bandages and water she could find.

Cosmos watched as Perceptor tried feverishly to save a young Titanian boy with severe burns while Jazz tried to assist him and at the same time shield Telaria from the gruesome sight. Still ever the gentlemech he was, Cosmos thought. Finally though, Jazz turned to the female and told her to go sort out the food to be distributed since the people would probably start to get hungry before long, and also to send scouts out to find water. Telaria looked like she wanted to protest, but Jazz had that look on his face that brooked no arguments.

As Telaria went off to see to the needs of the broader population, Cosmos went over to the two other Autobots to see if they needed his help with anything. Just when he reached them, he heard Jazz give a curse and stomp off even as Perceptor stepped away from the boy, shook his head sadly and drape a blanket over the body. He looked over as Cosmos approached.

"Another one that did not survive, I'm afraid," he said, looking in the direction Jazz had gone. "I concur Jazz is not taking all this too well."

"I don't blame him," Cosmos replied.

"Nor do I, but there is no reason for him to blame himself either. He knew we wouldn't be able to save everyone."

"I guess he just feels responsible for putting the people in danger."

"Perhaps." Perceptor sighed. "He will come back. There is still alot of work to be done."

"Can I help in any way?"

"Yes, of course, Cosmos. I believe there are still alot of people out there that require medical aid. Your smaller size may be of advantage in treating the more delicate wounds."

"I'm no medic though."

"Just do what you can, the rest will come together."

The Minibot nodded and set off, walking amongst the people and trying to offer what assistance he could. He sort of understand how Jazz felt. He, himself, felt partly responsible for leading the Decepticons here in the first place, so he was trying to help as much as possible now to make up for the damage, using all of his limited knowledge of organic first aid.

As he finished tying a rough bandage around the arm of a little Titanian girl, another young female came over to him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But there is someone over there asking for you." She cringed a little. "He doesn't look very good."

"I'll go have a look at him now," Cosmos replied. "Thank you."

When he reached the man however, he found that 'not very good' was a bit of an understatement. The Titanian was covered in burns and missing a leg. Blood had started to pool under him and he looked to be in alot of pain. As Cosmos neared him, he looked up at him with dull eyes.

"Primus..." Cosmos murmured, then said aloud. "This is beyond my ability. Please hold on, I'll get Perceptor and Jazz here right away!"

"No!" the man half-rasped, reaching and touching Cosmos' foot with a grime-stained hand. "I know I am beyond help now. Please, stay here."

"I can't help you!" Cosmos said. "I'm not a medic. Let me get someone who can."

"Had I wanted medical assistance, I would have asked for it, but no medic in the world can help me now. All I want is for you to end my suffering and let me go in peace," he said. "Have you a weapon?"

The green mech's optics widened. "I am not going to kill you!"

"It would be far kinder than letting me live. Please, Autobot, this pain is unbearable. Would you condemn me to a slow death? What if I were one of your own? Would you wish it upon a friend?"

Cosmos didn't want to answer even though he knew what he would say.

"Please have mercy on me."

"How do you expect me to live with myself for killing an innocent?" Cosmos asked. "I already feel responsible for bringing the Decepticons here."

"By telling yourself that this was an act of kindness, not malice." The man gave a groan of obvious pain. "I beg you, Autobot!"

Cosmos drew his weapon, but his hand shook as he raised his arm.

At that moment a hand fell on his shoulder, and Cosmos looked up to see Jazz standing behind him. The third-in-command nodded, expression tired and grim, and the Minibot momentarily wondered how many 'acts of kindness' Jazz had had to carry out that day. Probably more than this one he was being asked to do.

Reluctantly, Cosmos set himself and took aim, determined to end this quickly for all of them. He felt Jazz give his shoulder a gentle squeeze. The Titanian closed his eyes with a whisper of thanks. 

In a flash, it was all over. 

~END.


	3. Just Say Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos doesn’t belong to me.

Title: Just Say Thanks.  
Author: Papyrus_Quill/PuraJo  
Character/Pairing: Cosmos, Blast-Off  
Rating/Warning: G.  
Disclaimer/Author’s Note: Cosmos doesn’t belong to me.  
Group/Theme: 7 Holy Virtues – Generosity/Charity.

  
Cosmos cruised once more over New Zealand, running his scanners over the landscape and then, once determining that all was right with the country and no one needed assistance, turned his cockpit towards the moon. His cursory patrol of the planet done, it was time to head to the dark side of the satellite for a much needed break before going back into orbit to check in with the Ark and see if there was a need for a second patrol.

He couldn't wait to set foot on solid ground again, his thrusters starting to get a little sore from all the space flight, dodging satellites and other assorted space junk. While it was fun to do a little weaving now and then when he had energy to burn, it didn't exactly do anything to raise his spirits when he was tired and running a little low on energy.

Conspicuous by his absence, the little green Minibot wondered where Blast-Off was. If his calculations were correct, the Combaticon shuttle should have been on his own patrol around this time as well, but Cosmos hadn't seen a speck of him all the time he'd been circling Earth. Had he been called back so that Bruticus could launch an attack on his Autobot friends or some human energy installation?

While Cosmos and Blast-Off weren't exactly the best of friends, they did acknowledge each other when they were up here in space - each being the only company that the other had in the vast emptiness.

The two had a general understanding that whatever animosity there was between the two warring factions, the hostilities were left in the planet's atmosphere and not brought out into space. There was simply no reason for the two to get into a fire-fight with each other out here just because of faction politics, when they had no personal grudges to avenge.

Besides, Cosmos rather preferred Blast-Off over Astrotrain. The triple-changer, unlike the Combaticon, had no qualms about wanting to blow the small green flying saucer to bits, and Cosmos quite liked all his armor intact, thank you very much.

Slightly wary now that Astrotrain could be around as a substitute for Blast-Off, Cosmos dropped his speed and switched to a more quiet cruising as he neared the dark side of the moon. So far, so good. He landed without incident and looked around. No Astrotrain in sight. There was only himself, and a very dejected-looking Blast-Off.

Cosmos almost let out a sigh of relief as he laid optics on the Combaticon sitting some paces away, and as the Minibot neared, he couldn't help but note the sorry state the shuttle was in - a few dents in the armor and lots of scratched paint. He suspected in-fighting, and that Blast-Off had come out on the losing end. It was not uncommon for Megatron to knock his troops around now and then.

"I didn't see you out on patrol today," he ventured cautiously. Who knew what kind of mood the mech was in, and Cosmos didn’t want to provoke any sort of attack.

Blast-Off looked at him with optics that flickered at regular intervals - a clear sign that he was under-energized. "Very observant, Autobot," he sneered.

Cosmos let it go. He figured the other was in no mood to talk, so he moved a little away and sat down to have his own ration of energon.

"I'm supposed to be," Blast-Off said then. "But I can't be fragged to."

"You'll get in trouble for it," Cosmos replied.

"Megatron can't do much more than throw me in the brig. Besides, with the radio blackout around here, how are they to know what I'm doing? I can always say I was distracted by some small Autobot scum."

"Glad to be your scapegoat, Blast-Off," the Minibot replied a little sarcastically.

"That's about all you're good for anyway."

Cosmos shook his head and summoned his can of energon, not in the mood for verbal sparring with a crankier Decepticon, lest words lead to harsher actions. It wasn't that Cosmos was a coward - far from it - he just knew that in a one-on-one fight with Blast-Off, there was no way in the Pit he'd be able to win. Besides, he wasn't the type who went around provoking bigger warriors into fist-fights. That was Cliffjumper's job.

He was about to take a sip of his energon when he noticed Blast-Off's optics flick towards the can in his hand with just a little bit of longing. Cosmos felt a bit of a prickle in his conscience.

"When was the last time you had any energon?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," Blast-Off growled.

"Not for a while, obviously."

Cosmos stood and went over to him, holding out the still-full can of energon. "Here. I think you need this more than I do."

Blast-Off looked at him, slightly aghast. "Are you mad?! I'm not accepting anything from an Autobot!"

The Minibot sighed. "Just take it, alright?"

"Why the frag should I?"

"Because you're going to keel over if you don't."

"And why should you care? You have no reason to be so generous."

Cosmos shrugged. "I can always go back home and get another ration. Besides, if you're going to get into another fight when you get back to base, I figure you'll need the energy to at least fight back." He bent and set the can on the ground next to the Combaticon. "Your choice."

Blast-Off looked from him to the energon, as if weighing up his options. Finally, he reached down and picked up the can, gulping down the contents in seconds. When he was done, he tossed the can away, then frowned at the green Minibot. "If you say anything about this...."

"We're in a radio blackout zone," Cosmos reminded him. "Who's going to know? Besides, I get nothing out of telling anyone that I gave you a can of energon. My team-mates are not likely to beat me up for it. Call me insane, yes, but they're unlikely to lock me in the brig for it." He paused for a moment. "Well... maybe Cliffjumper might try."

"You should kick his aft."

"I could, but I'm not particularly inclined to violence." Cosmos turned to go. "You should get those dents seen to as well. They look painful."

"Again, very observant."

"That's my job, Blast-Off." He transformed, ready to take off and head back to Earth. "See you around some time."

"Hopefully not, but I'm not that lucky."

Cosmos figured it translated to 'thank you' in Combaticon-language. He rose up and hovered for a moment. "You're welcome, Blast-Off."

~END.  
\--------------

[](http://dunmurderin.livejournal.com/profile)[**dunmurderin**](http://dunmurderin.livejournal.com/), I hope I got Blast Off right, 'cause this is the first time I've written him.


	4. Help From Above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFs aren't mine, but I just use them for my enjoyment

Title: Help From Above.  
Author: Papyrus_Quill/PuraJo  
Character/Pairing: Cosmos  
Rating/Warning: G.  
Disclaimer/Author’s Note: TFs aren't mine, but I just use them for my enjoyment  
Group/Theme: 7 Holy Virtues – Diligence.

  
Mother Earth was slagged off. Cosmos looked down at the large, dark storm clouds that covered much of the continent over which he was hovering. Probably a lot of cold people in Europe tonight, he thought to himself. The blizzard had knocked out communication lines and a couple of power cables, and Cosmos hoped there was no one caught outside.

Routinely he tapped into and monitored as many frequencies as he could, but so far there had been only minor casualties as a result of the storm and they were now resting safely in hospitals, out of the cold and the wet.

As the storm continued to move and rage below him, Cosmos tried to hover wherever he could find pockets between the clouds, trying to see if anyone below needed assistance. Static filled his receivers as he tried to keep track of all the pockets, finally ending up over a small village in England. A quick scan told him that most of the inhabitants had settled in for the night, choosing to sleep away the storm while the gale-force wind toppled telephone posts onto the street and a few hapless vehicles.

Then his visual sensors zoomed in on a brightly-lit window – the only one down the otherwise dark street – and within he saw a young man furiously dialling in a number on his phone. Cosmos kept watch, noting his frantic expression and the way he kept looking up the stairs. Curious, the Minibot focused his optics on the upper level of the small cottage and soon discovered the source of the man’s anxiety: a young woman lay on a bed, her belly swollen and looking to be in obvious pain. Below, the man replaced the receiver in frustration.

Worried for the human female, Cosmos scanned their immediate surroundings. A car was parked outside, half-buried in snow, its engine iced-over. More snow was piled up at their front door. There was no way this couple was getting out anytime soon. A few meters up the road, a telephone post lay on the street, its wires snapped.

Well, he didn’t need wires.

Concern for the young couple winning out, he sent as strong a signal as he could into the phone’s wavelength, satisfied when he saw the young man stare at the phone as it started to ring. Tentatively, he picked it up.

“Hello?”

“Good evening to you. My name is Autobot Cosmos. Don’t be afraid, I’m in orbit above you and I noticed the young lady upstairs is in some discomfort. How may I be of assistance?” Cosmos replied.

“C-can you help us? My wife’s having a baby, and I’ve been trying to get a hold of an ambulance to take her to the hospital.”

“Your phone lines are dead. I’m patched into you under my own power. Also, many roads are snowed under and the storm seems to be getting worse. I don’t recommend trying to drive to a hospital either, that would be dangerous.”

“Oh, God…. What am I going to do? Elizabeth needs help, and I have no medical background. I’m just an accountant.”

“What is your name?”

“William. Will for short.”

“Well, I’m not a god, Will, but maybe I can help you. Can you stay on the phone and be with your wife at the same time?”

“Of course, this is a cordless phone. I’ll head up there now, but what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to call up a hospital and see if they have any advice about having a baby at home. From what I know of your species, it not something uncommon.”

“Yeah, but normally there’s someone experienced around to help out, someone who knows how to deliver a baby. I can't do this by myself.”

“You’re going to have to if you want to save your wife and child. They need someone to be strong for them.”

While he spoke to the man, Cosmos patched into the nearest hospital phone line and quickly explained the situation to the person who answered the call, who then connected him to the relevant department, where he was forced to explain the situation all over again.

“Alright,” the female doctor – Dr. Philips – replied when he was finished. “Tell William to get some warm water and a lot of towels – he’s going to need them. He also needs a pair of good strong scissors, properly sterilized in boiling water, and a basin or bucket because its going to get messy.”

Cosmos relayed the message to William, who quickly rushed to do as instructed while passing the phone to his wife so Cosmos could repeat the doctor’s advice to her.

They continued this way throughout the night, Cosmos diligently staying with the couple to make sure that everything went smoothly for them, repeating the doctors instructions as best he could, and trying not to stumble over some of the more alien words, while at the same time, serving as a second set of eyes so he could not only relay messages from William back to the doctor, but also tell her what he was seeing.

He ignored several incoming transmissions from Prowl as the woman’s labor intensified, knowing he would get in trouble for it later, and strangely not caring. This was far more important, and he refused to get distracted.

Finally, sometime before dawn, the plaintive cry of a newborn human filled Cosmos’ audios and he did a little bounce out there in orbit as William lifted up a tiny pink infant and wrapped him in a towel.

“Congratulations,” Cosmos told him over the phone. “Is it a male or a female?”

“I have a son!” the young man exclaimed.

Cosmos relayed the good news to the doctor. “And, it looks like the storm’s finally clearing. I can see the clouds starting to break apart and waiting for the sun to shine through.”

“Then the worst is over,” the doctor said. “Tell the new father to sit tight and keep mother and child as warm as possible. We’ll be sending an ambulance over as soon as they start clearing the roads.”

“I will. Thank you so much, doctor.”

“No, Cosmos. Thank you. If you hadn’t been here, that baby would have never made it, and William might have lost his wife in the process. Give yourself a pat on the back, Autobot. Few people have your determination and persistence.”

Cosmos chuckled. “The same goes for you, but you should get some rest now.”

“As should you.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be in for a long rest. I’ve been ignoring my commanding officer’s calls all this while and I’m gonna be in trouble for that.”

“Good luck then, but don’t worry too much. No good deed goes unrewarded.”

“I hope you’re right.”

……. Cosmos returned to the Ark with some anxiety, and was not surprised to find Prowl waiting for him at the entrance as he touched down and transformed. Fighting down his unease, he walked towards the Second-In-Command, determined to take whatever punishment he had coming in good grace.

“You are aware of the protocols regarding the answering of a commanding officer’s transmissions, aren't you Cosmos?” Prowl asked.

“Yes sir, and I know I shouldn’t have ignored them,” Cosmos replied.

“Then why did you?”

 

 

 

“It was an emergency.”

“Then you also know that I cannot punish you, since it is permitted to refrain from answering a call in the middle of an emergency.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that, sir.”

“Cosmos?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Lose the formalities, and stop worrying. I know what happened.”

“Y-you do? How?”

“A person called in to corroborate that you were otherwise preoccupied in a situation that needed your fullest attention.”

“Dr. Philips.” Cosmos said.

Prowl turned to head inside. “I believe that was her name, yes. She also wanted me to tell you that William and Elizabeth made it safely to the hospital and that they’ve decided to name their new son Ryan, after Orion’s Belt. Something to do with a cosmic influence.”

Cosmos smiled to himself as he followed Prowl in. “I think that’s good inspiration for a name.”

~END.


	5. Not Into Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos doesn’t belong to me.

 

Title: Not Into Temptation  
Author: Papyrus_Quill/PuraJo  
Character/Pairing: Cosmos  
Rating/Warning: G.  
Disclaimer/Author’s Note: Cosmos doesn’t belong to me.  
Group/Theme: 7 Holy Virtues – Abstinence.

  
Sometimes it just didn’t pay to go into orbit, Cosmos thought to himself as he cruised lazily from behind the dark side of the moon, having completed a full circle around the cratered Earth satellite. Winter and storms over much of the planet’s Northern Hemisphere made signal link-ups with the artificial satellites fuzzy at best, and downright static-filled at worst.

So to while away the time, he’d taken to orbiting the moon, telling himself it was best to check that there was nothing going on in the area, just to be on the safe side. At least it gave him something to do – or it had. He briefly thought about taking a short trip up to Mars, but knew that Prowl would have his metallic hide if he left Earth’s communication range.

And he couldn’t even fly into the atmosphere and scare a few humans in that weather. Most of them probably wouldn’t even see him.

Maybe there was entertainment to be found in the Southern Hemisphere, he mused. Watching Antarctic wildlife was more Beachcomber’s thing than his, but perhaps he could look for something to amuse himself in Australia, New Zealand or South America.

Then he remembered Prowl’s other warning – stay close to the Northern Hemisphere incase of emergency situations arising from the extreme weather conditions – and scrapped that idea. Well then, maybe he’d just go do another quick flight around the moon for amusement’s sake.

He was about to whiz along again, when a sparkle in the distance caught his visual sensors and he stopped where he was to zoom in. Something had just left Earth’s atmosphere and come into orbit, and as far as Cosmos knew, there were only a few other mechs around who could do that. Omega Supreme and Skyfire were both grounded on Earth along with all the native spacecrafts, which left only two mechs in the running and both were Decepticons.

Cutting off his engines, Cosmos coasted behind a larger satellite which he hoped could provide him some sort of cover. He had no intentions of becoming a Decepticon target again. His visual sensors zoomed in on the space craft, now clear of the atmosphere. Well, he thought, at least it wasn’t Astrotrain.

It was the new shuttle, Blast Off, one of the recently-created Combaticons that had been causing the others a bit of grief over on Earth and Cybertron. Cosmos’s weapons systems unconsciously lined up the mech for a shot. If he could take down Blast Off now, the Decepticons would be one gestalt team short, and he’d be a hero. Primus help him, but the thought was tempting.

At that point, a small piece of space debris bounced off the satellite, startling him. Quickly he checked to see if he’d been spotted, but it didn’t look as if Blast Off had spotted him. Again, he lined up the Combaticon in his cross-hairs, but this time he hesitated to fire.

What harm had the mech done to him anyway? Besides, he wouldn’t really be much of a hero if he shot the guy in the back, now would he? Cosmos gave himself a mental shake. He was the Autobot here, for Primus’ sake, and Autobots didn’t go around shooting others unprovoked.

A little angry with himself for even thinking of doing such a thing, Cosmos decided he would just give the Decepticon a wide berth and go about his business of keeping watch on the weather. Switching his engines back on, he glided out from behind the satellite and turned to go in the opposite direction. At this point, his communicator beeped with an incoming radio message.

“No wonder you Autobots are losing the war,” a voice half-laughed, half-sneered.

Cosmos started. Was that Blast Off? “I beg your pardon, I don’t think we’re losing anything,” he replied.

“You had the perfect chance to shoot me. Why didn’t you?”

“Let’s just say that sometimes it can get lonely out here.”

“Hmm… you have a point. And if I killed you, then I’d be stuck out here alone, too.”

“So what do you propose?”

“You mind your business, I mind mine. We’ll just pretend we never saw each other.”

“Works for me.”

“Me too.”

The call ended and Cosmos let out a sigh of relief, resuming his course away from Blast Off. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have some company here after all, even if it was a Decepticon.

~END.

Enjoy!


	6. The Hardest Word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos doesn’t belong to me. Takes place sometime after “The Secret of Omega Supreme”.

Title: The Hardest Word.  
Author: Papyrus_Quill/PuraJo  
Character/Pairing: Cosmos  
Rating/Warning: G.  
Disclaimer/Author’s Note: Cosmos doesn’t belong to me. Takes place sometime after “The Secret of Omega Supreme”.  
Group/Theme: 7 Holy Virtues – Humility.

  
He should have been enjoying one of his rare days off on Earth with some of his Autobot friends, but here he was sitting around and moping instead, as if he had just lost his best turbopup. He ran the troubling event in his mind yet again, and sighed. That just hadn’t been like him at all. He, who prided himself on being one of the most patient mechs in the faction, had actually kicked up a bit of a fuss when asked to go out into orbit on reconnaissance for what had felt to him like the umpteenth time.

On hindsight, he knew he had probably sounded like a petulant sparkling throwing a tantrum when asked to do something he would have rather not done, and a part of him felt ashamed with himself for doing it. The reconnaissance had been important for the survival of Earth, as well as for his friend, Omega Supreme. So it was probably little wonder he felt the way he did.

His conscience prickled. Just apologize, he told himself, and it’ll all be over. And yet he felt reluctant to leave the seclusion of his quarters. He had his pride after all, he reasoned, and he hadn’t been wholly unjustified in protesting. Those trips to the moon and back could be very tiring, and he hadn’t gotten a word of thanks for it.

So was he just going to sit here and sulk till his leave was up and it was time to go back into orbit? His conscience asked again, when he could rather be out with his buddies having fun and catching up on all the latest gossip. Wasn’t it lonely enough in space without having to come back home and be lonely, too?

Letting out a grunt of frustration, he got up and marched out of his room, his optics steely and determined as he walked down the hallway, heedless of the mechs that had to scramble to get out of the way of the bulky little green flying-saucer. Barely stopping to knock, he walked in.

Optimus Prime looked up from his desk as Cosmos entered and wondered what the little Minibot could possibly want at this time. It was his day off, if he remembered correctly. Only one way to find out, he thought.

“Cosmos, is everything alright?” he asked. “What can I do for you?”

“It’s about all those times you sent me into space during the Omega Supreme incident,” Cosmos replied.

“I see. Cosmos, you have to understand-.”

“And I want to apologize for how I reacted.” There, he’d humbled himself and said it, and suddenly it felt like a cloud had been lifted off him. “I’m sorry for kicking up a fuss, Prime. It was important, and I should have known better than to argue.”

Prime sat up a little straighter, a little surprised at where the conversation had gone. He’d fully expected a full-out protest from the way the Minibot had come barging into his office, but an apology was something unexpected. A smile formed behind his battlemask.

Cosmos meanwhile, shuffled a little nervously, his optics still fixed on his much larger leader, who seemed to get all the more larger when he stood up and came over to him. A big blue hand came to rest on his shoulder strut.

“Perhaps I have been somewhat unfair to you, Cosmos,” he said. “I know that I seem a little demanding at times, especially from you. I hope you can understand that it’s because you’re very good at what you do, but at the same time, I realize it is indeed hard on you at times.”

The Autobot leader crouched down so he was on a more even level with Cosmos and the little flying-saucer noticed how the corners of his optics sparkled with an unseen smile.

“I know how lonely it must get for you sometimes,” he said. “And I appreciate what you do for us.”

“It’s not too bad, Prime. I’m quite used to it, and I know how to keep myself occupied up there.”

“Oh yes, unlimited satellite feeds, and frightening a couple of humans now and then by flying over their houses.” Prime chuckled.

“Sorry Prime, sometimes I get a little carried away.”

Prime patted his shoulder. “I understand. Which is why I don’t tell Prowl.”

Cosmos smiled behind his own battlemask at that. “Hehe, thanks Optimus.”

“Don’t mention it.” He stood up again. “So is there anything else you need?”

“Not really. I guess I’ll just be going now.”

“Take the rest of the week off, Cosmos. You deserve it,” Prime said as he went back to his desk and sat down.

“R-really? A whole week?”

Prime nodded. “You’ve done a good job for me. You’ve earned it.”

Cosmos just about beamed. “Thank you Prime!”

“You’re welcome. Dismissed.”

The Minibot saluted and turned to go, all but bouncing in happiness.

“Oh and Cosmos…” Prime added from behind him.

“Yes Optimus?” Cosmos looked back over his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

~END.

Enjoy!


	7. Good Things Come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos doesn’t belong to me

 

Title: Good Things Come.  
Author: Papyrus_Quill/PuraJo  
Character/Pairing: Cosmos  
Rating/Warning: G.  
Disclaimer/Author’s Note: Cosmos doesn’t belong to me  
Group/Theme: 7 Holy Virtues – Patience.

It seemed that much of his function involved a lot of waiting. No matter where in the galaxy he was, there would always be some form of waiting to be done somewhere. Waiting for orders, waiting for re-entry clearance, waiting for a battle, waiting for signals, waiting for news. Even now he was waiting.

And yet, he didn’t seem to mind, as he lazily cruised along Earth’s orbit now and then dodging a satellite or two or swerving around some form of space junk. The latest news from his comrades on the planet below was that all was quiet on the Decepticon front and thus, there wouldn’t be any action for him till the next time Megatron got twitchy and decided to try something.

His little flying saucer mode gracefully rounded another satellite and just for fun, he tapped into it. The signal led him to a bus stop somewhere in the Mexican desert where a young woman paced up and down the length of the platform, glancing at her watch and then up the road. It was evening and the sun was setting, sending a multitude of colors across the sky.

Cosmos chuckled, knowing that the bus was a good ten minutes away and that she wouldn’t have to wait all that long, though a part of him wished that she would spend less time looking at her watch and more at the sky in front of her.

Shaking his head, he kept watching. Humans, even some of his fellow Autobots, could be far too impatient for their own good. They wanted to rush through life instead of taking the time they were sometimes given to appreciate all the good things they had around them. There were moments he wished he could bring a couple of them up here so they could see what he saw all the time – the beauty of the world they lived on, the wonderful companions they lived with.

The woman now had a phone in her hand that she flipped closed in frustration. Hmm, if he could tap into that signal…

He tried his luck and was actually a little surprised when he got a link up. The woman frowned as her phone rang, and answered in Spanish.

“Hello!” Cosmos replied in the same language. “This is Autobot Cosmos speaking, I’m in orbit directly above you. You’re waiting for a bus I see. From my location, it should be there in about ten minutes.”

He saw the woman glance up at the sky, trying to see if she could spot him.

“Is there no way you can get it to reach here faster?” she asked him.

“I’m afraid not, that would be interfering with it’s schedule, and that’s illegal. Just be patient, and while you’re looking up, why don’t you take a look at that beautiful sunset that’s right in front of you. It might make the time go faster.”

He ended the call at that moment, and smiled to himself as the woman stared at her phone, wondering what had just happened. His thoughts were distracted by an incoming distress signal from a ship somewhere in the middle of the Asia-Pacific and he spent the next while relaying messages back and forth from the ship to the nearest coastguard and making sure all the humans on board the vessel were safe.

Once that was over, he returned to the young woman by tracing her phone signal to her home. She was, in fact, a mother, and she was now seated by the window with her little son on her lap and they seemed to be drawing a picture together. Zooming closer, he saw that it was a sunset.

At that moment, his communicator beeped with an in-coming message from the Ark, telling him he was clear to return to Earth for a while.

Perfect.

Firing up his engines, he re-entered Earth directly over the woman’s house, pausing for only a moment to flash his lights at the startled pair before skimming off to the North.

The woman’s phone signaled an incoming text message, and she snapped out of her amazed trance to open it.

“Good things come to those who wait,” it read. “Have patience and you’ll realize that good things are all around you. I hope I didn’t scare you. Autobot Cosmos.”

~END.

Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "7_minibots" Livejournal community back in 2007.


End file.
